Imperfect
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: At a young age Charlene's father told her she would never be perfect. Since that day she strived to be perfect, just to make her mom happy. What happens when one day she finally tells Maybeck about what happened all those years ago? Will he be able to make her see she doesn't need to be perfect? Story is better than summary makes it sound. Take a chance and read it!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

 _ **Imperfect**_

Charlene Turner, she was the perky blonde. The athletic popular cheerleader. Everyone always expected so much from her. Her mom wanted her doing eight million different sports. Wayne wanted her to help save Disney. Her teachers expected all A's from her. Did they not understand that she was just one person? Every person in her school saw her as perfect. She strived to be perfect, not because she wanted to but because everyone else wanted her to be.

She hated seeing people hurt. It all started when she was seven.

* * *

A happy little Charlene bounded down the stairs on a bright Saturday morning. She skipped into the kitchen to find her mom making pancakes. She quickly sat at her spot at the counter and ate her breakfast. She looked around and saw her dad was missing.

"Mama, where is daddy?" She asked her mother.

"He went out to the store for more milk. He left not to long ago. He will be back soon." Charlene was told.

As told her dad came back minutes later, but he had more than just milk with him. Clutching his side was a mysterious looking woman. She had multiple piercings and dark purple hair. The tiny blonde saw her dad's arm around the strange lady's waist. The same way he did it to her mom. She glanced over to her mother. The loving mom she knew was gone. Standing in her place was a hurt and angry version of her.

"Daddy you're back! Who is the lady?" The ever inquisitive Charlene asked.

"This honey is my new girlfriend." He told his daughter.

"But, I thought you loved mama?"

"I thought I did too, but I learned that she isn't as perfect as I thought she was. Maia is, she is way better than your mama is." He said while placing a light kiss on Maia's forehead.

Next to her Charlene could hear the sound of a plate breaking. She slowly turned to see her mother, tears filling to older blonde's eyes. Seeing her brave mother cry made Charlene want to be the perfect daughter. She never wanted to let down her mom the way her dad did.

"Get out, I never want you near our daughter again." Her mother shouted through her tears.

"Gladly, oh and Charlene honey, you will never be perfect." Her dad told her.

As he walked out the door she went to her room and planned how to be perfect so her mom would never feel so bad again and be able to prove her father wrong.

* * *

Charlene walked into Crazy Glaze to meet Maybeck. He had asked her to come over and help him. Of course she had agreed. The store seemed to be quiet, she saw Jelly helping one of the few costumers. Siting in the back was Maybeck, she walked over gracefully and sat next to him. He looked up from his latest creation.

"Hey Charlie." he greeted.

"Hey."

"I need food."

"When don't you, I swear it is one of the only things you talk about." She retorts.

"Come on, we must go on a quest for food."

"Oh good god." She mumbles.

"I heard that."

He quickly grasps her wrist while pulling her out the door. She struggles to free her wrist only causing him to tighten his grip. She shoots him a death glare as he pulls her down the crowded street.

"Where are you taking me? And can you possibly let go I can't feel my hand anymore." The blonde complains.

"We are going to McDonald's!"

"Seriously, you're that excited over a fast food place?"

"Yup."

Ten minutes later they are in front of the restaurant. Maybeck shoves the door open and rushes to the counter to order. He turns back to look at his blonde friend asking if she wants anything. She politely declines and goes to sit at a small table in the corner. He eventually sits across from Charlene with enough food to feed five people.

"Do you really need that much food?" She asks.

"Nope, I got some for you. You're way to skinny it's like you don't eat." He retorts.

"I can't eat this food there are way to many carbs."

"Come on you need to. It's not like you're fat or anything."

"Yes I am, stop lying to me!" She screams while tears form in her eyes.

She gets up from the table quickly but Maybeck's hand shoots out and grabs her tiny wrist.

"What's wrong Charlie?" He pulls her down next to him and she starts to cry. The few people that were watching finally turned back around.

"I'm fat, I am never going to be perfect." Her voice cracks at the last word and she starts to cry louder.

"So what if you're not perfect, that doesn't matter, no one is perfect and trust me you are definitely not fat."

"Maia is perfect." Charlene mumbles down at the table."

"Who is Maia?" Maybeck asks. So Charlene tells him the story, the story of how her father said she would never be perfect like Maia. How it broke her mom when her dad said that she wasn't perfect. How from then on Charlene strived to be perfect just so her mom would be happy. Even if it meant joining multiple sports, gymnastics, dance, and the keepers plus lack of sleep from staying up so late studying to keep her 4.0 GPA. By the end of her story Maybeck is hugging Charlene telling her that it will be okay.

"Charlie, you don't have to try and be perfect, you are, you're dad was wrong, you have and will always be perfect. It might not seem like it to others but to me you are." He whispers to her. From that moment on Charlene never worried about being perfect, she was just Charlene.

"That was the nicest thing you have even said to me."

"Well I meant it."

They instinctively move closer to each other and before they have time to question what they are doing, their lips touch. It's a gentle loving kiss. When they pull away Charlene knows that as long as Maybeck is with her she will be perfect.

So sure they shared their first kiss in the middle of a McDonald's and their relationship wasn't the typical kind but they loved each other and that's all that matters. Charlene forgot about trying to be perfect, she started to eat and cut back on the after school activities a little and her mom didn't care. When Charlene looked back at the events of her life she realized it may have been a little rough at times but she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **Ok so that ending was total shit. I couldn't figure out a good way to end it and just kind of went with whatever came to me. Any way I hope you liked it. Please review it is much appreciated.**

 **So review review review!  
Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega**


End file.
